


Isang pelikula at maling desisyon

by rainepaige08



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Preggy!Soo Fic Fest, femsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainepaige08/pseuds/rainepaige08
Summary: Base sa prompt na:Panibagong araw na naman para sa magjowang Kyungsoo at Jongin. Bored sila at napagdesisyunan nilang manood ng porn. (Pareho kasi silang nangangati)Kaya ayun, najuntez ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: preggy!soo fic fiesta 2020





	Isang pelikula at maling desisyon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello prompter. Gusto ko talaga tong prompt na to pero sorry kung medyo...walang story haha. pero sana magustuhan mo pa din.

Maaga pinalabas ng prof ang klase nila Kyungsoo kaya wala pang tao sa boarding house na tinutuluyan nya. 

Pagkababa nya ng bag sa kanyang desk ay umupo sya sa kanyang kama para manood ng random movie sa Netflix. 

Pagkakita nya ng nasa recommendations ay nagtaka sya bat naiiba ang mga palabas. Chineck nya ulit at account ng boyfriend nya na si Jongin ang naka log in pala dahil hiniram neto ang laptop nya kagabi.

Di naman type ng gf si Kyungsoo na mahilig mamulis sa bf nya, pero di nya maiwasan na bago sya mag switch ng account ay nakita nya ang last watched ni Jongin. 

Nacurious si Kyungsoo bat nanonood ng romantic film si Jongin kaya pinlay nya eto, at bigla syang napa pause ng marinig ang malakas na ungol sa kanyang speakers.

"Shit! Ano ba to Jongin!"

Pinakiramdaman nya muna kung may magrereact sa katabing kwarto pero makalipas ng ilang segundo ay mukhang wala naman kaya hininaan nya ang volume at pinindot ang play button ng video.

Sakto ang pagkapause ng movie sa love scene ng aktor at aktres. Ang katawan nila ay tila basa sa ulan ngunit di eto hadlang sa pagtagpo ng kanilang labi. 

Iniangat ng lalake ang babae at isinandal sa pader habang patuloy ang kanilang halikan at pag lapit ng kanilang katawan.

Di maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na makaramdam ng init sa kanyang pinapanood nang lumalakas na ang ungol ng dalaga sa movie sa kada thrust ng lalake. Alam nya na acting lang eto pero di nya mapigilan na maalala ang pakiramdam ng tite ni Jongin na labas pasok sa kanya. 

Napakagat labi si Kyungsoo habang nanonood at pinipilit to stop touching herself kasi nagpromise sya kay Jongin na hihintayin nya eto after finals.

Pero halos one week na silang di nag ssex o kahit foreplay man lang. Kaya, as other people would say, "titing titi" na si Kyungsoo.

Malapit nang mag climax ang actors sa movie at ramdam na rin ni Kyungsoo na medyo natigas na ang nipples nya from being aroused ng biglang bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto nya.

Biglang sinara ni Kyungsoo ang laptop nya at ngumiti sa boyfriend. Yes, mag roommate sila ni Jongin dahil may tiwala naman parents nila na di sila gagawa ng bagay na makakasira sa future nila lalo na at parehas silang model student.

Ngunit di alam ng parents nila na may after classes silang dalawa sa loob ng kanilang nirerent na room. 

"Bat ang aga mo, love?" tanong ni Kyungsoo sa boyfriend at sabi ni Jongin kahapon ay late syang uuwi ngayong araw.

"Nag cancel ng class ung dalawang prof namin sa next subjects eh." Umupo si Jongin sa kama at nag adjust si Kyungsoo sa usual position nila.

Si Jongin ay pumwesto sa likod ni Kyungsoo na nakaback hug at pinatong ang ulo sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. "Anong pinapanood mo?"

"A-ah…wala…random movie lang…" 

"Weh? Patingin nga." Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang yakap sa gf nya with matching pag rub sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo.

"Eeeee. Wala nga." 

"Talaga?" Iniabot ni Jongin ang laptop at binuksan. Pagilaw ng screen ay nakita nya kaagad ang scene na favorite nya sa movie. Pinindot ni Jongin ang play at nagpatuloy ang scene na mabilos ang pag thrust ng lalake hanggang parehas na nilang mareach ang climax.

"Bitin ano?" pabiro na sabi ni Jongin habang hinahalikan ang leeg ng dalaga. "Gusto mo nood tayo…"

Ilang segundo na di naimik si Kyungsoo bago nya iopen ang private browser at tinype ang isa sa website na lagi nila pinapanooran."

"I-ikaw na mamili" bulong ni Kyungsoo na patuloy na nagiinit ang katawan dahil sa kamay ni Jongin na nag rrub sa belly nya at paghalik sa kanyang leeg.

Nag browse ng konti si Jongin bago nakapagdecide kung anong video ang papanoorin nila. 

Ayaw ni Jongin ng mga porn na may kunwaring story pa, gusto nya ung mga video na purely porn lang. Pinili nya din ung video na ang babae ay parang si Kyungsoo na may malaking boobs at pinkish na nipple, maputi at makinis na balat, at pwet na sobrang tambok.

Tahimik na nanonood si Soo habang si Jongin naman ay busy ang kamay sa pag hawak sa exposed na binti ni Kyungsoo. Suot pa ng dalaga ang kanyang school uniform kaya naka blouse at skirt pa ito na maiksi.

Sakto sa scene kung saan nilalamas ng lalake ang boobs ng babae ay nilagay din ni Jongin ang kamay nya sa malaking boobs ni Kyungsoo.

"Nini…" ungol ni Kyungsoo ng sinimulan ni Jongin laruin ang matigas na nipples ni Kyungsoo na nakabakat sa blouse nya.

Inalis ni Jongin ang isang kamay sa boobs ni Kyungsoo at nilipat eto sa binti ng dalaga, pinisil pisil ang inner thigh habang patuloy ang paglamas sa boobs ni Kyungsoo.

"Jonginnie.." di na makapag focus sa video si Kyungsoo dahil sa sarap ng ginagawa sa kanya ni Jongin.

"Ang galing nila noh, love?" Bulong ni Jongin kay Soo bago nya halikan at slightly kagatin ang tenga nito.

Tumungo si Kyungsoo at patuloy na nagtry mag focus sa video. Pero sa kada progress ng movie at ang pag progress din ng kamay ni Jongin sa katawan nya.

Nilagay ni Jongin ang kamay nya sa pagitan ng hita ni Kyungsoo at idiniin ang dalawang fingers nya sa clit ng dalaga.

"N-nini…please…"binukaka ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang legs for easy access ng kanyang jowa. Si Jongin naman ay inikot ikot ang fingers nya at diniin pa lalo na nagpasigaw kay Kyungsoo.

"Shh…love..baka may makarinig." 

Tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig nya habang ginagalaw na din ang hips nya para mas ilapit sa kamay ni Jongin. Bigla syang napakagat sa kamay nya ng ipasok na ni Jongin ang kamay nito sa loob ng cycling shorts at underwear ni Kyungsoo.

Inikot ikot nya muna ang mga daliri nya sa clit ni Soo bago pinasok ang isang daliri sa butas. 

"Shit…Basang basa ka na love …"

Nilabas pasok nito ang kanyang daliri bago pinasok ang isa pa. 

"Shit love…Jongin…ang sarap"

Binilisan lalo ni Jongin ang daliri nya sa butas ni Soo at pinasok ito hanggang sa knuckles nya. Sobrang nakakalibog tingnan ang gf nya na namimilipit na sa sarap sa kada thrust ng daliri nya. Rinig na rinig din kung gaano ka wet ang lagusan ni Kyungsoo habang finifinger nya ito.

Pinasok pa ni Jongin ang isang daliri, making it 3, na tuluyan nang nagpabaliw kay Kyungsoo. Ibinaba ng dalaga ang kanyang shorts at panty at iniangat ang hips para i-ride ang fingers ni Jongin.

"Nini…ahhh.. Lalabasan na ata ako…shit…" ng marinig ito ni Jongin ay tinanggal nya ang kamay nya at sinabi "Bawal ka muna labasan."

"Love.." whine ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ng inalis neto ang kamay sa katawan nya.

"Linisin mo tong daliri ko. Kasi pasaway ka, di ba? Nanonood ng sex scene na wala ako? Tsk." Nilapit ni Jongin ang daliri nyang basa from Soo's juices sa bibig ng dalaga.

Dinilaan eto ni Kyungsoo at sinubo ang tatlong fingers na lalong nagpa libog kay Jongin. 

Tumayo sa kama si Jongin at hinubad ang pang ibaba neto sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Bumungad sa dalaga ang cock ni Jongin na galit na galit na.

"Di ba malibog ka? Subo mo, dali." hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang cock ni Jongin bago dahan dahan na sinubo ang tip. Binuka pa lalo ni Kyungsoo ang bibig nya para ipasok ito ng buo hanggang umabot na ang tip sa lalamunan nya.

"Shit…ano Soo, masarap ba? Sabik ka na sa tite di ba?" 

Umungol si Soo at binilisan ang bibig neto habang ang isang kamay ay nasa base ng cock ni Jongin. Sabay ang paggalaw ng bibig ni Kyungsoo sa pag jakol nya dito na naramdaman agad ni Jongin na lalabasan na sya sa sobrang galing ni Soo mag blow.

"Puta Soo. Lunukin mo lahat to…" Napamura si Jongin bago lumabas ang tamod nito sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. 

Halos maduwal si Soo sa daming lumabas. Pinull out nya ang cock ni Jongin sa bibig nya at pinakita muna sa boyfriend ang bibig nya na puno ng tamod bago nilunok lahat ito.

"Tuwad." Isang word lang ang sinabi ni Jongin pero sabik na sabik na agad si Kyungsoo na tumuwad para kay Jongin.

Pinalo ni Jongin ang matambok na pwet ni Kyungsoo na nag jiggle sa kada hampas. Pinwesto ni Jongin ang cock nya sa lagusan ni Soo ng biglang sinabi ng dalaga "Love…ung ano…"

Pero pinasok agad ni Jongin ang cock neto sa loob ni Kyungsoo "Sabi mo mas masarap pag wala di ba?" Nilabas ni Jongin ang tite nya bago pinasok ulit hanggang base. "Ano mas masarap ba?"

"Y-yes love…Fuck me please"

Binilisan ni Jongin ang pag thrust ng hips nya at kada labas pasok ay ang mag lakas ng moans ni Kyungsoo.

"Bawal ka manood ng sex scene or porn na wala ako" Nilabas ulit ni Jongin ang tite neto hanggang sa tip "Understood love?"

"Yes! Yes! Please ituloy mo lang. Shit." napasmirk si Jongin sa pagkasabik ng gf at pinasok ng madiin ang cock neto sa loob ni Soo. 

"Nini…please..pwede na ba ako labasan?" tanong ni Soo na ramdam na nyang parang sasabog na ang puson nya sa pagpigil.

"Malapit na ako love. Sabayan mo ko." Diniin pa lalo ni Jongin at ilang thrust pa ay sabay na nilang naabot ang climax.

After ilang segundo na nakapasok pa din ang cock ni Jongin sa kanya tsaka lang narealize ni  
Kyungsoo na sa loob nilabas ni Jongin ang tamod nito.

Biglang nagpanic si Kyungsoo at pinull out ang cock ni Jongin at umupo sa kama. Ramdam nya ang dami ng nilabas ni Jongin na tumutulo na ito sa kama ni Soo.

"Love! Bat sa loob!"

Napagrin si Jongin bago sinabi "Sorry na love. Ang sarap eh. Nag pipills ka naman di ba?"

Napatigil si Kyungsoo at tumingin kay Jongin "Hindi…tumigil na ako dun, love."

"Oh…shit.."

At "Oh shit" talaga na after ilang buwan ay nagpositive sa PT test si Kyungsoo.

Pinakita nya ito kay Jongin at gulat na gulat ang binata.

"Pero isang beses lang naman un..Pano.."

"Kahit na! Anong gagawin natin dito?"

"Soo…Di pa ako handa…Shit! Pano na to? Di yan kasama sa plano natin."

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kasintahan. Alam nya na magugulat si Jongin pero masakit pa rin na ayaw tanggapin neto ang bunga ng kapusukan nila.

"Bahala ka sa buhay mo. Basta bubuhayin ko tong bata na ito, nandito ka man o hindi."

Nag walk out si Soo at umalis papunta sa mga kaibigan nya. Ilang araw silang di nag imikan ni Jongin.

Si Jongin naman ay parang tuluyan na syang iniwasan at kahit parehas sila ng room at di sila nagpapansinan.

Hanggang sa isang araw, umuwi si Kyungsoo ng maaga at nakita ang parenting book sa table ni Jongin habang nasa CR eto.

"Shit. Nandyan ka na pala." Kinuha ni Jongin ang libro pagkalabas sa CR at tinago ito sa mga libro nya."

"Jongin…ano un?"

Napakamot si Jongin sa ulo bago sabihin "Ano kasi…wala akong kaalam alam sa ganyan so bumili ako ng libro…pero di ko alam pano sasabihin sa'yo eh kasi parang ayaw mo ko kausapin…"

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib ni Jongin at tuluyan nang naiyak "Adik neto…Akala ko…ayaw mo na sakin…na ayaw mo sa kanya…"

"Hindi! Nagulat lang ako nun, love. Kaya sorry…Pero aalagaan ko kayong dalawa. Mahal kita Soo. Mahal ko kayo ni baby."

Niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na patuloy pa rin ang pag iyak. Parehas silang kinakabahan sa mga susunod na mangyayari pero alam nilang kakayanin nila ito basta magkasama sila.


End file.
